


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Unnie_bb_45



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ballad singer!junmyeon, critcap, critical capture, rocker!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnie_bb_45/pseuds/Unnie_bb_45
Summary: Ballad singer + Rockstar = a hot session; Junmyeon didn’t think it possible but watching Chen was like watching a star that he just had to touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you A unnie for being a wonderful beta and friend. Thank you prompter for this prompt. It was destiny for me since I’ve love rocker!Chen! I hope you like it!

  
  
The screams were loud but almost distorted coming from the phone as the concert played and Junmyeon watched. The screams were for the the singer, a rockstar, that was yelling and running about the stage as he sung. Junmyeon didn’t watch for long as he paused the video after a minute and a half and handed the phone back to his manager.  
  
“This is who I’m supposed to sing with?” Junmyeon asked. Chanyeol grabbed the phone while still keeping his eyes on the road as they pulled up to KM Entertainment. Junmyeon had been with KME since his debut 7 years ago. His success through the company made him and his fellow artists from the family company famous. Junmyeon trusted his company with a lot of decisions. This was the first time in his career his doubted them.  
  
“Yeah. His name’s Chen. He’s the biggest thing on the scene right now. Everyone loves him,” Chanyeol told him as they sat in the car a few more minutes. Junmyeon didn’t treat Chanyeol as his manager, but more like a younger brother. Which included making him run every where for errands, even the mundane ones. Chanyeol didn’t care so much to complain but joke with Junmyeon every one and a while.  
  
“Apparently so does my boss,” Junmyeon gathered his things to get out of the vehicle. He had to train Chanyeol to not jump out and run to open his door every time. He was afraid the boy would trip over his long legs one day and then where would he be. Junmyeon hopped out of the car, looking across the street to his screaming fans as they waved. A smile appeared on his face as he waved back to them before entering the building.  
  
The elevator ride up was filled with Chanyeol telling Junmyeon more about the rockstar Chen who had just sold out a two day concert and topping the charts. Junmyeon watched at his manager, the grown man gushing like a fangirl; He found it endearing.  
  
“Should I be a rockstar so you’ll go crazy over me?” Junmyeon asked with a flirtatious tone as they step off the elevator. Chanyeol tried to backpedal and fix the situation as Junmyeon laughed on their way to the president’s office to meet the man of the hour.  
  
+  
  
Sitting across from the rockstar, Junmyeon couldn’t see the star power. What he saw was the energy of an excited puppy trapped inside a man dressed like a rockstar. Chen beamed with a smile that showed off his high cheekbones, a pasted on superstar smile. Looking between Junmyeon and their presidents talking - discussing the single to be released- Chen took in everything around him. Junmyeon couldn’t help but think that the rookie singer was being used along with Junmyeon to boost stock for both companies. Junmyeon wasn’t entirely sure he objected either.  
  
“We expect the single to be released at the beginning of summer. What the producers have put forth will be something that everyone will enjoy and captures the spirit of your first love in summer,” KM’s president explained to the room. Everyone was in agreement and enjoying the idea.  
  
“And it will be great for both companies and their stocks,” Junmyeon stated, taking a sip from his tea cup.  
  
“Hyung,” Chanyeol whispered, trying to not disturb the meeting.  
“Correct, Junmyeon-sshi. It will be great for the companies if the two biggest names at the moment team up and put this song out. It’s been planned out and you already knew about this collaboration,” the KM President stated.  
  
“No. I knew that I would be involved with a project song but not this.” Junmyeon stated, flashing a glance at the other singer, “No offense, Chen,” Junmyeon said as he looked at the surprised man across from him. “But I don’t see how we’ll match.”  
  
Chen looked at Junmyeon and appeared somewhat defeated, a pout on his face with his bottom lip slightly extended. “Well, Junmyeon-sshi-”  
  
“It’s been settled, Junmyeon-ah,” KM’s president stated, his word final. “You begin working tomorrow. I’ll send you both on your way with the composition and lyrics. There’s no argument.” Junmyeon stared down his president before the CEO broke it off with a grunt and ushered Junmyeon out. The singer stood with a huff. Junmyeon felt a pang of guilt from the hurt look on Chen’s face. It didn’t stop him as he left the office.  
  
“That could have gone better,” Chanyeol said once they are fully out of the office and in the elevator. “That Chen guy actually looks handsomer in person.”  
  
Junmyeon was silent as he thought back to the face of the rock singer. His features were handsome and cute at the same time, the look of a kitten that Junmyeon wanted to care for. Looking into Chen’s handsome face would be a plus in the puppetry that the company was conducting.  
  
Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol and smirked. “Do you want to be his manager now? Since you’re so starstruck for him,” Junmyeon teased as they stepped off the elevator and out into the lobby.  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, I do! At least he doesn’t tease me,” Chanyeol said with a pout, not a cute as Chen’s, Junmyeon thought. “Probably wouldn’t bully me to run his errands either,” Chanyeol teased playfully as Junmyeon opened the car door and looked back at Chanyeol with a smile.  
  
“Let’s go eat, Chanyeol. I’m hungry and I’ll pay.” Chanyeol’s pout disappeared as he bound to the car with a smile. Junmyeon waved to his fans one last time before he got in and they leave.  
  
+  
  
Junmyeon sat in his living room, the newest episode of Music Bank broadcasting. The hosts, an actress and idol singer, introduced the upcoming acts and their guest at the moment, Chen. The female host looked ready to pass out from excitement and Junmyeon ignored her high pitched flailing and focused on the rockstar, his smile brightly radiating through the screen. With just a bit of heavy makeup and stage lights, the boy looked more charismatic than he did in the office. The hosts congratulated him on the sold out concert and mentioned the duet.  
  
“Correct! I'm collaborating with one of my favorite singers, Kim Junmyeon. Please give our song and us lots of love. Chen, fighting! Junmyeon-sshi, fighting!” The way he said it was far too cute for the rocker image he was trying to convey. It made Junmyeon smile. The hosts took back over but Chen’s eyes continued to look at the camera as he smiled and waved. Junmyeon felt like he was waving towards him.  
  
Junmyeon continued to watch until Chen’s stage. A true rock stage, he thought, as the stage was a dark concept with fog and lights. Junmyeon was hypnotized by the stage presence of the man that sat before him just a few hours before. Chen was mesmerizing as the camera focused on him and pulled the audience (including Junmyeon) into his trance. He had watched Chen’s performances before but something was different. The performance ended too quickly for Junmyeon as he stared at Chen who looked into the camera before it cut to the MCs announcing the winner. A 12 member boy group with some alien concept won for the week but Junmyeon’s eyes were on Chen as he waved to the camera. Junmyeon turned off his television as the encore started. Though his television was off, Chen remained on Junmyeon’s mind.  
  
Maybe this wouldn’t be as awful as he’d thought.  
  
+  
  
Junmyeon sat next to Chen at the soundboard. Alone for the first time, the two singers were silent as they went over the divided parts of the song. The director for the song, one who worked for KME on a few of Junmyeon’s songs, discussed the song with them both before stepping out.  
  
“Why did you want to do a ballad?” Junmyeon asked, startling Chen from his concentrated state.  
  
“Huh?” Chen looked at a chuckling Junmyeon. There was something different as he looked at Chen. The rockstar wasn’t the quiet singer from yesterday but a charmer who Junmyeon couldn’t keep his eyes off of. Chen stared at Junmyeon waiting for an answer. Junmyeon blinked as he thought.  
  
“Why...what...why...what made you want to do a ballad with me?” Junmyeon stammered, pulling the kitty smile from Chen.  
  
“I'm your fan,” Chen said, an eye smile beaming at Junmyeon. Junmyeon felt momentarily blinded before he pulled together what Chen had said.  
  
“Fan? Of me?” Chen nodded. Junmyeon fought the smirk that was trying to grow on his face. “Never would have thought a rockstar would like a ballad singer.”  
  
“It was because of you that I wanted to debut as a ballad singer but my company thought rocker was more me,” Chen looked back at the music sheets in front of him, pretending that he was going over the song.  
  
“You perform the genre very well,” Junmyeon said and turned away from Chen, checking his phone. A distraction from Chen’s brilliant smile. The director for the song was running late, a blessing or curse in Junmyeon’s mind right now.  
  
“You’ve seen my performances?” Chen rolled his chair closer to Junmyeon, his knees slipping between Junmyeon’s knees.  
  
Junmyeon stared at the leather-clad legs before him. The thought of peeling the pants from the strong legs flashed in his mind. Junmyeon shifted away, clearing his throat and thanking his phone for vibrating.  
  
“Oh! That’s EunJae hyung. He asked me to start the recording.” Junmyeon moved toward the soundboard, getting their session ready.  
  
“You can do that?” Chen watched Junmyeon smile at him before he signaled for the rockstar to go first. Chen entered the booth and stood before the microphone, waiting for Junmyeon’s signal.  
  
“Okay, let’s start with your first verse and go from there. Let me know if you can’t hear the track,” Junmyeon said over the intercom. Chen gave a thumbs up as the music began.  
  
Chen listened as Junmyeon’s backing vocals played in his ears. He couldn’t help but smile as he listened. Junmyeon smiled back as Chen began.  
  
Chen stuttered as the track stopped. He looked doe-eyed back into the studio at Junmyeon.  
  
“Why?” Chen whined as he pouted at Junmyeon. Junmyeon chortled at the adorable whine.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Chen asked. Junmyeon smiled and waved away Chen’s worry.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, but could you sing that last line differently? With more…” Junmyeon tried to pulled the word from the air.  
  
“Passion?” Chen smirked as he stared at Junmyeon. The puppy eyes that stared at Junmyeon from the booth pulled at his heart.  
  
“Do you think you can?” Junmyeon said with the same tone Chen had.  
  
“Why don't you show me, Junmyeon-sshi?” Junmyeon couldn't pull away from Chen’s gaze as the rockstar licked his lips, beckoning Junmyeon.  
He didn't hesitate, entering into the booth, closing the space between them.  
  
Chen smiled, his eyes raking up and down Junmyeon’s body. “I have a front row seat for the amazing Junmyeon’s singing.  
  
“I never knew you were such a flirt, Chen-sshi,” Junmyeon said, his body radiating heat with being so close to Chen.  
  
“Only people I really like,” Chen said, his eyes still undressing Junmyeon in the booth.  
  
Chen wrapped his arm around the back, pulling Junmyeon closer, his lips brushing lightly against the ballad singer’s. Junmyeon closed the space, pulling Chen’s lips into his.  
  
Junmyeon moaned as Chen’s kisses drowned him in the passion the rockstar showed him. Junmyeon pulled away to catch his breath, exchanging gasps of air with Chen as they stood in the moment, still entangled in each other. Chen smirked, shifting his knee to rub against Junmyeon’s half-hard cock. Junmyeon choked a gasp, slamming his hand against the wall to steady himself.Chen chuckled, pulling Junmyeon back into a soft kiss.  
  
Chen kissed the corners of Junmyeon’s mouth, delicate kitty kisses peppering his face until Chen moved down. Junmyeon grabbed his shoulders, stopping Chen. His eyes never left the rockstar as Chen sank to his knees. Chen nuzzled into Junmyeon’s crotch, looking up with a smile.  
  
“Chen,” Junmyeon gasped, raking his fingers through the tawny locks of the singer.  
  
“Jongdae,” Chen said, kissing Junmyeon’s cock through his pants. With heavy lidded eyes, Chen wrapped his lips around the protruding outline. “Call me Jongdae.”  
  
“Jongdae-ah!” Junmyeon moaned, his hips jerked as he tilted his head back. Jongdae whined as he nuzzled more before moving quick to unbuckle Junmyeon's pants. Junmyeon didn't have time to think or stop Jongdae as his warm mouth around his cock, a smooth tongue swirling around the head.  
  
Junmyeon carded his fingers through Jongdae's hair, gripping tight to the follicles the second he hit the back of the rockstar’s throat. Junmyeon jerked his hips, holding Jongdae's head. Looking down, Jongdae’s eyes were locked him as Junmyeon slowly fucked his mouth. “Fuck, you’re good at this,” Junmyeon groaned between heaving breaths as Jongdae’s tongue swirled around the crown of his cock.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Jongdae,” Junmyeon moaned as he caressed Jongdae’s face. Jongdae smiled around his cock before he pulled off and painted a wet stripe up the underside of Junmyeon’s cock right along the vein. Junmyeon grunted as he slammed his hand against the booth’s wall to steady himself.  
  
“Junmyeon-sshi,” Jongdae purred. “Keep your eyes on me.” Junmyeon's heavy-lidded eyes drifted down to the smirking Jongdae. Junmyeon moaned, trying to keep his eyes on Jongdae as his head bobbed back and forth, his throat contracting around Junmyeon ever so often. Junmyeon grabbed a handful of the rockstar’s hair and pulled him back.  
  
“Don't. You still have to sing.” Jongdae laughed a little hoarsely as he wrapped his lips around the head and slurped indecently in a way that drove Junmyeon closer to the edge. Junmyeon cursed, his eyes rolling to the back of head as he came quick, thick spurts swallowed by Jongdae as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. He pressed his forehead against the wall, hovering over Jongdae who licked his lips and smirked up at the man. Junmyeon watched Jongdae press the heel of his palm into his too tight leather pants that were not hiding anything from Junmyeon’s view. Junmyeon watched as the rockstar shifted, unable to relieve his erection.  
  
“Wanna help me, Junmyeon-sshi?” asked Jongdae as he worked his pants open, revealing his clothed cock straining and leaking. Junmyeon moaned, biting his lip and reaching down for Jongdae.  
  
“Hey, guys! Sorry I was away! Let’s get started!” A voice called into the room. Junmyeon cursed and moved away from Jongdae while trying to push his sensitive cock back into his pants. Jongdae just sat wide-eyed, trying to hide his laugh as Junmyeon adjusted himself and pretended to stretch.  
  
“Yah! Junmyeon! What are you doing?” Junmyeon turned to the older man, smiling. Junmyeon glanced down, signaling with his eyes to Jongdae to wait, before moved into the studio. EunJae looked Junmyeon up and down, his brows knitting in the center of his forehead.  
  
“What were you doing in there?” Junmyeon jumped at the question, his heart stopping, holding his breath trying to find an answer that he prayed would drop out of the air.  
“Um, yoga!” Junmyeon stretched, trying to contort his body in ways he saw on television. EunJae laughed, slapping Junmyeon on his back before sitting down at the soundboard.  
  
“Let’s get started. Where’s the rockstar? We can start with him and get done.” Junmyeon stymied again, looking for the answer to fall again.  
  
“He stepped out!” He stated a little too loud. EunJae stared at Junmyeon before nodding slowly.  
  
“O...kay, then why don’t you go in and just do your lyrics? Oh! You were already recording?” Junmyeon looked down at the console to see that the session was still recording from the before. “Let’s listen.”  
  
“NO!” Junmyeon jumped in front of the computer, stopping the recording the session, moving EunJae away. “Hyung! Did you know that Taeyeon noona was looking for you earlier? She wanted to talk about her album.” Junmyeon smiled, keeping his body between the director and the console.  
  
EunJae blinked as he continued to watch Junmyeon before standing and slowly moving away from him. Junmyeon waved the director away, pushing out the breath he held for longer than he wanted. He looked back at the computer, finding the sound file of the “session” he and Jongdae just finished.  
  
With just a few clicks, Junmyeon moved the file toward the trash, hesitating at the last second.  
  
“Junmyeon-sshi?” Jongdae stood in the doorway, adjusting his clothes, a flush look on his face. Junmyeon’s eyes scanned his body. His cock no longer strained against the tight leather pants which upset Junmyeon slightly.  
  
“Jongdae-ah, are you-”  
  
“I’m going to the restroom for a second. I’ll be back to record,” Jongdae said, smiling meekly. Jongdae hurried out of the room. Junmyeon turned back to the computer. He stared at the file, his finger still holding it over the trash icon. A thought entered his mind, bringing a smile to Junmyeon’s face as he moved the file.  
  
+  
  
“Junmyeon-sshi, are you excited?” Chanyeol standing behind Junmyeon, smiling at their reflection like a happy puppy. “It’s like when you first debuted. Of course, your name and Jongdae are the top searches.”  
  
“Did you search my name since the song came out?” Junmyeon smirked at his manager, pushing a strand back on top of his coiffed hair. Chanyeol scoffed, moving to face Junmyeon.  
  
“Why would I do that? I like Chen better.” Junmyeon chuckled and glanced over to his duet partner, his eyes closed and his ears closed with earphones. They avoided any more special sessions but the moment was always in Junmyeon’s mind.  
  
The door to their waiting room open to a stage hand calling them to the stage. Jongdae stood and smiled to Junmyeon as he bounded over to him.  
  
“Ready, Junmyeon-sshi?” Jongdae beamed with excitement. Junmyeon ushered him first as they went out to dazzle their fans.  
  
The stage was perfect, the fan cheers were loud, and the chemistry between the singers was felt throughout the studio.  
  
After their recording, Jongdae stopped by one of his fellow labelmates, chatting a little and basically an excuse to avoid Junmyeon. Being nearly caught that day gave Jongdae a feeling he never experienced before. While Junmyeon tried to distract the music director, Jongdae couldn’t hold back, thinking of Junmyeon’s hands on him, on his cock until he came.  
  
He avoided Junmyeon because he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t find himself in Junmyeon’s lap as their managers walked in on them. He wouldn’t mind but he didn’t know about Junmyeon.  
  
Entering back into their waiting room, Jongdae was surprised to see Junmyeon and his entourage gone, leaving Jongdae and his crew to gather their things. Jongdae sat to removed his stage makeup when the door opened to a rushing Chanyeol.  
  
“Chen-sshi!” The lanky manager jogged over to him. “Sorry, but Junmyeon had another scheduled event. He wanted to say good work today and to give you this.”  
  
Chanyeol held out a small music player. Jongdae took player and watched as Chanyeol waved and galloped out of the waiting room. Jongdae looked over the player before he sat it down to finish getting ready to head home.  
  
+  
  
Junmyeon paced his living room, staring at the front door every once and awhile. The plan played out perfectly in his mind.  
  
Chanyeol was to give the player to Jongdae. The singer would listen and make his way to Junmyeon’s apartment and…  
  
Junmyeon checked his watch for the sixth time in the hour. He left the music show six hours ago. Junmyeon was doubting his plan. What if Jongdae didn’t listen to the clip? What if he deleted? What if someone else listened to it? Junmyeon’s breath caught in his throat as the thought floated in the air.  
  
Grabbing his car keys and phone, Junmyeon rushed to his door, opening it to a surprised Jongdae.  
  
“Chen!”  
  
“Expecting someone else?” Jongdae asked smiling as Junmyeon tried to calm his demeanor.  
  
“No, I mean, maybe.” Jongdae’s infectious laugh filled the hallway, making Junmyeon blush.  
  
“Well, while you wait for this someone else, mind if I come in?” Junmyeon moved to the side, allowing Jongdae to saunter into the spacious area.  
  
Junmyeon watched him survey the living space as if he was buying the condo. Without a word between them, Junmyeon disappeared and returned with two glasses of water. Junmyeon stumbled as his eyes fell on the familiar music player on his coffee table.  
  
“I see you got it,” Junmyeon stated, sliding next to Jongdae and smiling though his heart was racing. Jongdae chuckled and glanced at him. Junmyeon wanted to kiss the curl at the end of lips. He wanted to feel Jongdae’s lips once again.  
  
“I did...and I listened to it a few times.” Junmyeon chuckled at himself, reaching for his glass of water. He watched Jongdae’s expression, the rockstar’s eyes never leaving the music player. The anxiety rose again in Junmyeon.  
  
“Chen...Jongdae,” Junmyeon placed his hand on Jongdae’s, pulling the younger’s eyes to him. Jongdae climbed into Junmyeon’s lap, kissing him softly as his hands wrap around the back of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon leaned into the kiss, pulling Jongdae closer. The rockstar pulled away, half-lidded seductive eyes looking down as he licked his lips.  
  
“Say my name again.”  
  
“Jongdae,” Junmyeon called to him, caressing Jongdae’s cheek before going in for another kiss but was stopped.  
  
“Junmyeon-sshi, what happened in there,” Jongdae signaled toward the music player. “I want more than that.”  
  
Junmyeon looked surprised as Jongdae bit the side of his lip. “More?”  
  
“I like you, Junmyeon,” Jongdae proclaimed. “More than as a fan. I really like you and I just...want more than a quick fuck in a soundbooth.” Both chuckled at the thought of another session.  
  
“I think I would like that too,” Junmyeon said, rubbing his thumb across Jongdae’s hip. Jongdae wiggled, pulling Junmyeon’s glaze to his kitty smile. “If that's what you want.”  
  
“I do. Can we do that?”  
  
“Why don’t we start with that more?” Junmyeon said, shifting Jongdae in his lap. Jongdae’s hands moving from his neck down Junmyeon’s torso. Jongdae leaned into a sloppy kiss as his hands worked to loosen Junmyeon’s pants and allow his hand to slip down.  
  
Junmyeon moaned as he moved to lie Jongdae on the sofa. Junmyeon made work to remove Jongdae’s pants. Junmyeon leaned in, wrapping his hand around Jongdae’s cock.  
  
“Jongdae-ah,” Junmyeon whispered. Jongdae moaned, arching into Junmyeon’s hand. “I never did help you finish in the soundbooth.”  
  
+  
  
6 months later  
  
+  
  
“Junmyeon hyung!” Chanyeol called into the condo, his hands filled with breakfast and coffees. He rushed toward the kitchen still calling for Junmyeon.  
  
“He’s in the shower,” Jongdae said, pouring a cup of coffee, surprising the manager.  
  
“Chen-sshi! I didn’t know you were here.” Jongdae smiled, helping to relieve the load in Chanyeol’s arms. “When did you get here?” Jongdae answered with a chuckle.  
  
“He stayed the night, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said, buttoning the last button on his shirt as he entered. He grabbed on the coffee his manager brought, only exchanging it for fresh brewed coffee Jongdae handed to him.  
  
“Again?” Chanyeol joked. It was a normal occurrence to find Jongdae at Junmyeon’s or Junmyeon visiting Jongdae. Chanyeol joked that he was the manager of their relationship, keeping them both on schedule as they got closer.  
  
“You have a schedule in Busan, Jongdae?” Junmyeon asked as he snacked on the sweet breakfast bread that Chanyeol brought. Jongdae nodded as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“Chanyeol’s taking me to the train station.”  
  
“What?! I never said that!” Chanyeol stared at the two of singers. “Junmyeon has a full day and…” Jongdae and Junmyeon laughed at the flustered manager. Chanyeol pouted, muttering “You’re not funny.”  
  
Jongdae ruffled Chanyeol’s hair before moving out of the kitchen. “My manager will be downstairs soon. You take care of Junmyeon-sshi.”  
  
Junmyeon pulled Jongdae to his side, nuzzling into Jongdae’s neck. “I won’t see you for two whole days,” Junmyeon mumbled into his neck.  
  
“Are you going to miss me that much?” Jongdae smiled, petting Junmyeon’s hair as he held onto him. Junmyeon nodded snuggling into Jongdae’s neck.  
  
Junmyeon peppered kisses from Jongdae’s neck up to his cheek. Jongdae turned, kissing Junmyeon softly.  
  
“Keep your eyes on me, Junmyeon-sshi.”  
  
  
---


End file.
